Loving you
by angel-death-dealer
Summary: Three years after the treasure was found, Abigail remembers all that Ben has shown her, and how much she loves him. ONE-SHOT.


**This is the first of my National Tresure fics. I plan to do some one-shots and some series, but this one is a one shot. Its Abigail Chase remembering how much she loves Ben Gates. The song is Atomic Kitten's and it's called Loving You.**

**Sam**

**xx**

_I used to run  
I used to hide  
From love  
But now I'm satisfied _

Loving Ben had come slowly at first, however her adventure, her first real adventure, had been with him, and he had opened her up to a whole new world. A world she had never imagined before, filled with adrenaline, excitement, and an intense trust. She was glad that she had been shown this, glad that they were together, that she had his love.

_'Cause you showed me  
That love could be  
So good  
So real  
And oh so right _

She sat with him in their large home, brought with the money that Ben had been given by many different universities and museums for ownership of the treasure he found. A few peices he had kept though, including the golden ring that he had used as an engagement ring for Abigail. The veranda was lit up in a romantic orange glow from the sunset, making her hair appear as thin strands of silken gold. The couple were sat on the swinging bench, Abi with her feet curled beneath her, resting her head in the crook between Ben's arm and torso, with her bare feet curled beneath her. She gave a light sigh of satisfaction, and Ben curled his arm tighter where it was snaked around her shoulders.

_So many things I used to let get in my way  
Now I open up my arms and say _

It had been a wonderful day, the two of them doing nothing except enjoying the others company. It was peaceful, almost serene. "What are you smiling about?" Ben teased, seeing the soft smile playing upon her lips as she lay against him.

_Hey loving you  
All I wanna do  
For the rest of my life  
This feels so right  
I'm Loving you  
All I wanna do  
For the rest of my days  
I like the way I'm loving you _

"Nothing," Abi whispered peacefully, "Just remembering." She curled closer against him, enjoying his warmth radiating from him despite the summer air warming her easily. She felt like she could lie there in his arms for days, not caring about the rest of the world, not having to put up with annoying employees, or having her romantic moments with Ben interrupted by Riley. At least their friend was away in Europe at the moment visiting his sister, so there had been nothing to ruin their moments.

_An open book  
An open door  
That's what you are  
And I thank you for _

Ben began to unconsciously play with the soft curls at the end of Abi's hair, slipping the locks around his fingers, letting them glide easily over his skin. "Remembering what?" She opened her eyes, gazing over the sunset-lit garden.

_The heart you give  
That's sensitive  
You're all I needed,  
you're so much more _

"How much you've done for me over the years, how much you've shown me." She told him, and hearing his small almost inaudible sigh, she looked up at him, her head resting on his shoulder so she could gaze into his eyes without looking away, something she could never bear to do. "And how much I love you."

_I used to fill each hour of each single day  
Now I slow it down enough to say _

He smiled down at her, leaning down to catch her in a gentle kiss, slow and loving. She felt him place one hand on the base of her neck as her own found their way around his neck, fingers entwined in his short hair. They broke apart slowly, letting their foreheads rest against the other. "I love you." He whispered huskily.

_I'm loving you  
All I wanna do  
For the rest of my life  
This feels so right  
I'm loving you  
It's all I wanna do  
For the rest of my days  
I like the way I'm loving you _

She smiled again. That was always how it was with Ben, he didn't just tell her he loved her, he always had to prove it, even if it was something as simple as a kiss, though no matter whether his kiss was filled with an uncontrollable passion or softly placed on her cheek before he left the house, it still sent butterflies raring around her stomach and left her knees feeling weak as they surrendered to his touch.

_Every day (every day)  
Every night (every night)  
Holding me closer (closer)  
Feeling so right I'm loving you _

"I love you too." She whispered back, still smiling sweetly at him. "Thank you," She added.

"What for?" He asked.

"For showing me that life with love is so wonderful, and life with you is better." She said softly. He grinned that same grin she had partly fallen in love with, and it was something she needed to see everyday to make the day complete. She curled back into his embrace, knowing that they had until 10pm tomorrow until Ben went to pick up Riley from the airport. With her head leaning against his chest, she barely noticed her hair falling over her face, nor did she feel Ben's fingers gently rake her hair back, tucking it back behind her ear tenderly. Instead she fell into a gentle sleep, in the loving arms of her husband of three years.

_I'm loving you (you)  
I like the way I'm loving you _

**This was for Emma, my brilliant friend. I hope this cheered you up:) and don't worry, everything will be OK :D**


End file.
